Ink Machine
The is the main and titular object that first appears in Chapter 1, and briefly from Chapter 2, 3, and 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. This massive machine was created by the company "Abelbuild"Inkmachineplans.png and later installed by the cartoon studio's owner Joey Drew for his animation company."So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell." - Sammy Lawrence's audio log, Chapter 2 What else the Ink Machine really does in function remains unexplored besides pouring an infinite flow of ink upon activating. Description The Ink Machine itself is made with some type of machinery, pipes, and several gears. A giant metal-barrel filled with ink is connected to the machine, a huge spout where ink can pour out, underneath the said machine is a multiple amount of pipes. The machine is also connected by four stronger chains above. Gameplay Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The Ink Machine can be found within this room. In order to lift the Ink Machine up, Henry has to put both dry cells into the machine and pull the lever. After bringing the Ink Machine up, Henry's next task is to collect six items scattered around every rooms of the workshop, restore the ink pressure in the projector room, then finally switch it on via a switch in the break room. Activating the Ink Machine turns out as successful, seen pouring an endless amount of ink behind the now blocked entrance before [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] pops up. After "Bendy" flees away while the first floor of the studio begin flooding and collapsing, the Ink Machine lowers back by the chains, descending to lower levels as Henry will later witness during his progress. Chapter 2: The Old Song It was mentioned by Sammy Lawrence that the Ink Machine was installed by Joey Drew from the time where Sammy recorded his first tape, and it starts leaking to cause the stairwell getting flooded by ink over three times last month afterwards, preventing Sammy and other workers from entering. A blueprint of the Ink Machine can be found on the office desk inside Sammy's office, which reveal some evident pieces about how the Ink Machine was made. Later on once escaping the ritual room, if one looks to the right where there's an ink puddle, one can see the Ink Machine being lowered with some sand sacks. After escaping from the ritual room, if walking backwards to the locked door from the ink pool to prevent "Bendy" from popping out, Henry can hear the second Ink Machine itself running along with the whistle made from Bendy. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The Ink Machine can be seen being lowered if one goes into the corridor on the right in the trailer room entered by the lever task with Boris. There is a smaller different Ink Machine located under one of the many rooms within the second set of stairs, just above the sunken room. Another blueprint of the Ink Machine can be found in the small workshop located on Level P. The activated sound of the Ink Machine is faintly heard in the background of Wally's third audio log, which is found on one of the barrels next to the waiting room on Level 11. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The Ink Machine can be seen being lowered at the end of the cavern just after Henry's disruption ends. Trivia * From old updates before the release of Chapter 4, the Ink Machine had a very different model. The machine looks far smaller, lacking pipes underneath it along with some amount of details, and missing the chains above. ** The Ink Machine's beta model found above one of the stairways is still used for Chapter 3, however. * Strangely the plans for the Ink Machine V2 seen from Chapter 2 and 3'' almost look, if not, identical to the beta version of the Ink Machine from older updates before ''Chapter 4's release. Audio References Navigation tab ru:Чернильная машина Category:Mechanics Category:Object mechanics Category:BATIM mechanics